Moonlight Sonata
by the darkside of life
Summary: Song fic to Dolphin's Cry by Live. A story written long ago when in a nice happy place of denial.... about a couple, not much of a plot, hope you read and review, Darkside


Moonlight Sonata  
  
By: Darkside  
  
Notes: ::Looks to the left:: muse? ::Looks to the right:: muse? ::Looks up and down:: muse? It appears that Hoshi, my muse has disappeared for a while, so I found this little thing in the very bottom of the bag of magic tricks. Hope you enjoy this one, please review, flames welcome.  
  
~ Song ~  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't care  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ The way your bathed in light reminds me of that night God let me down into your rose garden of trust ~  
  
She sat in her small garden. The moon light shining down on her, the only light. She wasn't thinking very much of anything, only one person, her prince. But he wasn't your normal fairy tale prince that rode in on a white horse and slayed the dragon. Nope, in fact, he was a short stubborn man, who rode in only on his pride. She had no clue why she fell in love with him. As her friend once said 'Love is like the wind, always moving and always changing, and you never have control over it.' She could even remember the solemn look on the girls face as she said it, but then again she always looked like that, she sighed at that little thought. These words hunted her now and she starred down the moon.  
  
~ And I was swept away with nothing left to say, some helpless fool, yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace ~  
  
He stood in his normal position, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall and a scowl on his face. Yet his face didn't reflect his emotions. He loved her, yet his pride was at too high a level to admit it to an 'earthling'. He knew he would hurt her later on anyway. 'Why him? Kami, oh why him?' That question kept repeating itself in his head, 'why him?'  
  
~ You're all I need to find so when the time is right come to me sweetly, come to me, come to me ~  
  
She then just broke down in tears. She just couldn't take it anymore. She punched the ground. "Why me, Kami, why me?" Thoughts kept pouring through her head. The past, the present and maybe the future.  
  
~ Love will lad us, alright, love will lead us, she will lead us, can you hear the dolphin's cry? See the road rise up to meet us, It's in the air we breathe tonight, love will lead us, she will lead us ~  
  
HE watched as she just started to cry. He growled. He wanted so much just to run over and hug her, confront her, but he restrained himself. If he did he would show weakness. So instead he just started to walk over to her. He was almost right behind her, when he stepped on a twig, making a snap noise. She spun her head. He almost cried there right with her, at the sight of her eyes, sad and lonely.  
  
~ Oh when we meet again it's like we never left time in between was just a dream did we leave this place? This crazy fog surrounds me you wrap your legs around me, All I can do to try and breathe, let me breathe, so that I, so we an get together ~  
  
She heard a snap and turned her head around. "Who's there?" Her voice a little shaky from crying. "It's just me onna." He stepped into the moon light. She let out a sigh and smiled a little. They shared a few minutes of silence before she broke it. "Isn't the moon pretty tonight?" He didn't answer, just kept staring at it, glad for once he didn't have a tail. "Why were you crying?" She was a little taken back by his question and the tone of his voice, it sounded almost caring.  
  
~ Love will lead us, alright, love will lead us, she will lead us, can you hear the dolphin's cry? See the road rise up to meet us, It's in the air we breathe tonight, love will lead us, she will lead us  
  
He couldn't believe he just asked that question, but he just sat down and waited for an answer. "I was crying because...." She paused, "because I was thinking of what an old friends words." "And what were those words?" He couldn't help it, talking like this was better than fighting with her. She looked at him funny, but shrugged it off and went back to staring at the moon. "And why are you so interested in my life?" This time he looked over at her, "Because I can be." Her eyes locked with his and saw his sincerity.  
  
~ Life is like a shooting star It don't matter who you are, if you only run cover it's just a waste of time WE aren't lost till we are found this phoenix rises up from the ground and all these wars are over ~  
  
"My friend once said 'Love is like the wind, always moving, always changing. And we had no control over it.' These words are true because I have a love I don't have control over." She prayed to who ever was listening he got her hint.  
  
He frowned, she already had someone. "I know how you feel." He stood up, he couldn't face her anymore. "I hope that man you want you get." With that he got up and started to walk away. 'NO!' his mind screamed and him, 'Don't leave her, stay!' He ignored his mind. He was almost to the door when he heard her mumble something. He turned around, "Could you repeat that?" "It's you." She said looking at him in the eye, "I love you." At this his mind jumped with joy. 'She loves you! You baka just don't stand there, go to her!' He walked till he was a few inches away from her, "Say that again."  
  
~ Love will lead us, alright love will lead us, she will lead us, can you hear the Dolphins cry? Wee the road rise up to meet us It's in the air we breathe tonight love will lead us, she will lead us ~  
  
"I love you, Vegeta." With that he pulled her to her, putting one strong around her back and kissing her with all the passion he had. She was a little stunned, just closed her eyes and just kissed back, deeping it farther. When she pulled away, even he was winded. "I love you too Bulma." With that they just sat and watched the moon together, until she fell alseep in his arms. He just picked her up and carried her to her room, setting her gently on the bed. The two now shared a love that no one or nothing could break, not even death. 


End file.
